The Carthian Movement
About the Covenant History in the Southland The Carthians do not have such a long history as compared to some of the other covenants in the Southland. Even though the Movement is and infant compared to the lifespan of the other covenants like the Ordo Dracul or the Invictus, they are still a force to be reckoned with, as they have made such a radical change in the few decades tehy have been present that most Invicti and Sanctified have done in the whole history of Greater Los Angeles During their early years in Los Angeles, they weren't many Carthians, and they weren't nearly as organized as they would come to be in later years. It began with a dozen or so, Kindred here and there largely unaware of the precence of other Carthians, aside from their sire or brood mate. All that changed in 1910 when the Carthian Movement underwent a restructuralization. No longer would the Carthians be sleeper cells scattered around the city, hypothesizing which goverment would have the most beneficial effect on Kindred. A mered 25 years after they had tricked in, they would become unified. A Kindred known only as Azrael began to hold lectures, speak to the Unaligned and the established Carthians alike. He called for reform, he called for restructuraliztion, He called for a new social order in Los Angeles. After a few years of preaching these policys to the KIndred, much like a dictator, he declared to the Carthians that he would become the Prefect of the State of Los Angeles. This was a time when the Carthians were unified under one voice and one faction for the most part. This was long before the Civil War, before the Coupe of '76, before the Old Guard & the New. Azrael was a charismatic speaker. He had the ability to captivate his audience, in fact, his seminars were the way he got most of the Carthian's backing. Throughout the course of his reign as Prefect, as he progressed his ideals would shift many times over as the decades progressed.-- During the Cold War he preached about the joys of Communism, and after that a Socilist Democracy, and in the latter days before the Coup he spoke of the evils of the Invictus and the revitalization of the Grand Republic of Rome, done right here in Los Angeles.-- During that fateful night on July 1st, 1976, Azrael, met his Final Death. It is speculated that this was either set up by the Anarchs who viewed him as some kind of vampiric Hitler or sanctioned by Prince Hunt, whom would meet his end in the following night, ironically. Regardless of the situations around his death, The Carthians of Los Angeles lost their Great Leader that night. His remaining Carthian followers formed factions based on his varied teachings. These factions argued over which period of his Requiem that the Great Leader was seeing clarity. This was not so much about Azrael as it was about each Kindred's subconcious preference for a form of goverment. They just masked that desire by calling themselves Azraelites, fighting other Azraelites about which set of teaching were best for teh Carthians, which in the end would be their downfall. This politicking, backstabbing, sidedealing, and argumentative nature developed into what Carthians would call the Civil War Period. From 1978 to 2002, the Carthians of the city would be locked in all sorts of conflict with each other and differing idealogies. Many newly Embraced Carthians don't buy into the teachings of the "Great Leader", and as a good lot of the Kindred from that time have died out due to warring there are still a few zealots that cling to Azraels teachings however varied they were. Fresh Carthians often hold their own ideals and surprisingly a good part belong to the Anarchs. Whatever the case, after LaCroix seized Praxis. Both the Anarch and Carthian Movement have seen increased numbers and are beginning a new chapter. The remaining Carthians have even voted upon a new Prefect, Mitchell Creed. The Carthians are now split into two factions the Old Guard and the New Guard with numerous offshoots of the two main paradigms. The Old Guard are Kindred accustomed to the way things were before the Coup of '76 and the New Guard are the ones whose Requiem has been majorly after the bicentenial. While the distinction is merely a classification and not truley factions. Due to cultural changes affecting the Kindred durring this time many Old Guard think the New Guard radicals and many New Guard think the Old as relics of a night gone by. However, Mitchel Creed is lobbying to blur thos distinctions a pushing for both styles of Carthians to intermingle more. Factions withing the Movement *Old Guard ** The New United Front of Azrael *New Guard **Anarchs Carthians of Los Angeles Prefect - Mitchell Creed Leader of the New Guard Representative leader of faction leader of faction Leader of the Old Guard leader of faction leader of faction